PruCan Snippet
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Just a snippet of an abandoned project.


"Hey, Birdie...?" Gilbert's voice took a low tone. "I know this is a dodgy question, and you can totally tell me to go fuck myself if you don't want to talk about it but... Do you remember our first time?" He asked, staring at the controller in his hands.

Matthew blushed, a small smile ghosting over his lips. Of course he remembered. He remembered rather fondly. It had been a miserable night and his mother had been out with her friends. Gilbert had come over to keep him company and one thing led to another. He also remembered with a great fondness how they lay together afterwards, listening to the rain outside his window. "You never forget your first time."

Still staring at the controller, Gilbert let out a quiet sigh. "Matthew, I've been thinking." He mumbled, tapping the L and R buttons lightly.

"It's been a long time since you called me Matthew." Said the Canadian, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that told him he should be worried.

Gilbert looked up from his controller, staring Matthew strait in the eyes. "I want to try again." He blurted, a determined look on his face. He knew Matthew understood him. "I know we agreed that we worked better when we were just friends, but I've missed having you as my boyfriend so much, Mattie."

It took Matthew a while to process what Gilbert was asking of him. His eyes slowly began to widen as his face turned pink. "Gilbert, I do-"

"_Please_, Mattie!" Matthew had never heard Gilbert sound so desperate. "All that's been on my mind lately is how _stupid_ I was to let you go. My feelings for you never left, I just refused to live with them. I still masturbate to the thought of you, for fuck sake!"

The pink of Matthew's cheeks darkened to a very nice shade of red. That was certainly one snippet of information he could have gone without knowing. "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Gilbert." He said, trying not to sound too harsh. The look on Gilbert's face told him that he failed miserably. "I still have feelings for you too, but I know that we can't work as a couple, no matter how much I'd like to believe that we can." He let a sad sigh slip past his lips.

Gilbert looked back down to his controller. "So, there's no chance?" He asked, sounding way more upset than he would have liked to show.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Matthew. He leant forward and grabbed hold of Gilbert's hands. "But maybe... Once more? For old times sake?"

Gilbert pulled his hands away from Matthew's, bringing one up to cup the Canadian's pretty face. For the longest moment in each of their lives, they just stared into each other's eyes, before Gilbert slowly leant forward and pressed their lips together.

It started out gentle, then slowly escalated until Gilbert had pushed Matthew back onto the bed, his hands disappearing under his shirt. As they removed each others clothes, Matthew began to remember all the tiny things that he missed about when he and the Prussian had sex. He missed how he was always so gentle with him, he missed how he always made every inch of his body feel loved. Then, as he found himself draped over Gilbert's shoulder with the Prussian's fingers rubbing his insides, the knowledge of what was coming next made him remember what he missed the most.

Gilbert threw Matthew backwards, making sure he'd land safely in the centre of the bed, before leaning forward and capturing the Canadian's lips once more. His hands moved over Matthew's hips, gently rubbing soothing circles as he entered his body.

Matthew shivered. This is what he missed the most. He loved how Gilbert rubbed his overly sensitive hips as he pushed himself in. He adored the combined feeling of being filled and having Gilbert's skilled fingers brush over the most sensitive spots on his body. "Ah~ Mon Dieu, Gilbert!" He moaned out, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert couldn't help but stare down at Matthew's beautiful blushing face. He tried his damn hardest to stop his eyes from filling with tears as he thrust into the boy below him. He'd missed this so much, seeing that gorgeous look on the face of the Canadian. His Canadian. But no. Matthew wasn't his, and he had to stop thinking that way. Fooling himself into believing that Matthew would be his again would only make it harder in the long run. But knowing that this would be the last time he'd ever get to show Matthew how much he loved him hurt, and it hurt badly. He leant down, pressing his lips against the Canadian's as he rocked his hips, moaning loudly into Matthew's mouth.

Matthew kissed back with equal passion, fighting off his own tears as his heart shattered into a million pieces. He truly did love Gilbert, and he knew that Gilbert loved him back, but turning the Prussian down would save them both from future heartbreak, Matthew knew that. However, once more night of selfishness couldn't hurt, right?

"Ah... Matthew... Birdie... Fuck!" Gilbert moaned loudly, his pace increasing as he neared his end. He began rubbing the Canadian's hips again, still attached to Matthew's mouth.

Moaning against the Prussian's lips, Matthew tightened his grip around his lover's neck. The tears he'd tried to desperately to restrain were now flowing freely down his face. He pulled away from the kiss as another loud moan leaked from his lips. "Gil... Hah... I'm almost... almost there!" he panted.

Gilbert pressed his nose against Matthew's, staring directly into his eyes. "Me too, Mattie." he moaned out. "Together." After a few more thrusts, Matthew and Gilbert let out long, loud moans as they reached their simultaneous climax.

Gilbert collapsed on top of Matthew, burying his face in the crook of the little Canadian's neck. He pressed little kisses to the other's neck and shoulder, still panting and weeping.

Gilbert was not a man easily resorted to tears, but knowing that the love of your life could never be your's would do that to anyone.

Matthew kept his arms firmly wrapped around the Prussian, sobbing uncontrollably. "I still love you, Gilbert." He whispered through his tears.

Gilbert stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak without crying even harder.

* * *

**End Note: So… this is part of an abandoned project. As you can probably tell, this isn't the main pairing, the main pairing was AmeCan, which I don't actually like, but I had a stupid idea stuck in my head, but it's left me alone now, so I'm not going to bother writing it, but I loved this bit so much that I had to publish it somewhere. I put it up on dA ages ago, but I thought a little while back "Why not put it on FF?" So, here it is... Hope You enjoyed...**


End file.
